Frost and Arrows
by RedBenchArty
Summary: Cupidity's duty is, indeed, causing mortals to fall in love by piercing them with her arrows, but she herself can't resist the pull of attraction and begins to develop feelings for the handsome guardian of frost and fun. :: I think this story plot is kinda' cliche. Please check out the first chapter and let me know what you think of it and whether I should pursue it or not. Jack/OC
1. Prologue

A young boy of sixteen sat upon a wooden bench in the quieted central park of the town Burgess. There were very few children playing with each other while their mothers gossiped and the occasional jogger passed by. The boy glanced over to his left, trying to seem subtle and failing to do so, and let his eyes wander over a pretty young girl who looked of the same age. She was reading Ella Enchanted and strands of her short hair kept brushing against her face, no matter how many times she tucked them behind her ears. The boy scooted over an inch. He then yawned dramatically and moved another inch. To anyone watching, they would have been able to tell the boy was simply too shy to just talk to the girl on the other side of the bench.

Which was why Cupidity was there.

She was hovering just a few feet in the air, flapping her beautiful golden-feathered wings at a steady pace. Then, drawing back an arrow she closed one eye for precision and took aim.

She had barely let go for a second when she heard the satisfying 'thunk' of her arrow hitting it's mark.

And then it all happened so magically. The boy stood up, catching the attention of the girl. Her hair was once again shrouding half her face and she huffed angrily. The boy smiled at her and produced a rubber band from his sweater pocket.

Cupidity, confident everything would fall into place, smiled and turned to fly away. She wanted some time to herself for her thoughts to roam freely.

It was early January and the ground was still covered in snow. Frost covered tree branches and bodies of water were still frozen over. Sunsets were Cupidity's favourite sight to behold. When the sun would hit the hills just right, everything covered in snow would gleam and shine. All the more of a romantic setting. She liked to work with the right atmosphere surrounding her.

It wasn't an easy job though. She had to trust her judgement with her targets and kept a very close eye on her bow and arrows, they regarded her liability. She never let anyone touch her weapons. The slightest prick of the skin on the wrong target and that would be it. She would have to go through piles and mountains of paperwork to be able to undo the deed. How could you deny love? It was a tiring process and had only happened twice. Luckily.

Not many people could see her, those who believed in Cupid all imagined a clothed baby flying around. The others believed in _Eros_. The Greek god of love and son of Venus.

Frowning she wondered if maybe that was why most mortals couldn't see her- she was a girl. It shouldn't matter _much_ though, She was still an offspring of the Goddess Aphrodite. She still flew around shooting magical arrows at people, she still brought love to those in need..

"Do not whine, Cupidity. At least you are seen by_ some_."

Startled, she whipped around to face her intruder, Bow at the ready but without an arrow.

"Embrace!" She cried, "I didn't realize I was speaking out loud."

"Yes, I find that you do it quite often." He reached out towards her and enveloped her in a brotherly hug.

Embrace was one of the six cherubs of Aphrodite and last in position. According to the hierarchy Cupidity was first. Her sister, Kallos, second. Her brother Devotion was third, Latreia fourth, Amorous fifth, and then came Embrace. The order did not go by age but by power and belief. Love, being the strongest force, made Cupidity top of the chain but always below their mother. Kallos represented Beauty, suiting her very well as she held the closest resemblance in appearance to Aphrodite. And little Latreia represented Adoration.

Embrace was terribly unfond of his name. Devotion was lucky enough to ask for his name to be shortened to Dev when being spoken to. Although Embrace was the name that was most commonly used, he also went by Enagkal and Agalitses.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, once he had let go. "You do remember that the regions of Burgess are of my responsibility, do you not?"

Waving his hand in dismissal he answered her, "Yes, yes of course. But mother has called for a meeting tonight and I was sent to retrieve you."

Nodding in understanding, Cupidity gently slid her bow back into her quiver. "Let's go then, shall we?"

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Please leave a review and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter I

Cupidity and Embrace were first to arrive at their home in Olympus. They had not come by their mother's glorious chariot like their siblings, whom all were stationed in farther-away regions. Aphrodite's chariot was the shape of a golden sea shell, drawn by a team of beautiful messenger doves. It would grow in size depending on the amount of passengers, although there had never been more than four per voyage. Aphrodite was the only one who needed the use of transportation, The cherubs all had wings. To each one, a different pair of wings had grown attached to their backs, each a symbol of their character. For Cupidity-wings of polished gold symbolizing success as well as possession, for love was the greatest gift to own. Wings of white pearl for Kallos, matching the rest of her outfit to symbolize purity. Wings of sterling silver for Devotion indicating reliability and loyalty in love, Wings of sheer coral for Latreia, to signify protection and as the youngest and most feeble of the cherubs, fragility. Wings of clear amber for Amorous, the oldest, symbolizing courage, authority, and power. And lastly, rough copper was designated to the wings of Embrace. Copper represented the headstrong nature of the fifth-born, tenacious, much like the element of his wings.

Cupidity and Embrace retracted their wings as they set foot down on the marble floors of their home- Aphrodite's temple. Their mother advanced from behind one of the many great pillars and greeted them wholeheartedly, placing a kiss on top of each of their foreheads.

Embrace spoke up, "How have you been, mother? Well off?"

"Of course, my pet." Aphrodite turned her gaze from her two children in front of her to the scenery behind them.

"Your brothers and sisters have yet to arrive. I presume they will be here soon." She said softly. "Ah, I believe that is them now."

The soothing coo-ing sound of their mothers doves could be heard from a distance. Turning around to observe the scene, they say Amorous driving the chariot, nearing closer and closer every second. Soon he had the chariot land stably on the ground outside of the temple. Cupidity smiled upon imagining how the landing would have went if it were Embrace driving. It had taken a fortnight for a servant of Hephaestus, The god of fire and metalworking (but also a handyman overall), to polish the scratch marks out of the flooring. Embrace hadn't landed outside of the temple, instead he caused the doves to turn sharply and crash-landed inside almost knocking into Cupidity and Latreia. From simple reflex, they had already extended their wings for flight before the chariot could hit them, but it had come to a screeching halt just inches away from the two sisters. Fortunately he was the only one on the chariot at the time.

"Cupidity!" Devotion called out, waving. The siblings each got off the carriage one by one and made their way over towards the two.

"My, it's been far too long." Kallos said, smiling at her brother and sister.

"Indeed." Agreed Amorous. "How have you been, little brother?"

"Just fine, Amorous." Embrace drawled.

Aphrodite ghosted down the steps, out onto the grass where the flowers all around seemed to follow her, the way sunflowers follow the sun. "Welcome, my children. It is wonderful to see you all gathered here, I have missed you all." The cherubs bowed respectfully. "In honor of this meeting, I had a glorious banquet prepared. Artemis returned from a hunting trip with her hounds this morning and brought us back a wild boar, I also had peach nectar and fruits laid out." Cheers erupted from among the three brothers and they playfully fought with each other as they ran back towards the temple leaving the three girls alone with their mother.

"Go on, girls. I am going to tend to my doves, I will be with you in a moment."

Kallos nodded to her mother and then, taking both Latreia and Cupidity gently by their arms, began leading them towards the temple.

"How is your little town of Burgess fairing, Cupidity?" She asked.

"It is well and how about Kanata?"

"It is called Canada, sister. And, oh, I am kept busy. More and more people seem to appear in need of love each day." Kallos sighed heavily.

"Latreia?" Cupidity questioned, trying to turn the spotlight onto the quietest of the siblings.

She offered a crooked smile before casting her eyes downwards and 'hmph' ing. "I am terribly embarrassed to admit this but.." She unhooked her arm from Kallos and entwined her small hands together, still looking down at the grass.

"I have made a man fall in Love with a.. a squirrel!" She moaned.

Cupiditys eyebrows shot up into her fringe. She had once made a woman fall in love with her cousin but that was considered acceptable in Ancient Greece. Mind you, they weren't in Greece and it wasn't the Golden age, but they had seemed happy until it was brought to the attention of their family as well as the man she was arranged to marry. Cupidity had not known that. It was her first mistake. She had filled out form after form back in her Olympian headquarters and finally she was able to undo the match and the woman, a year later had married her intended. Her cousin was rather content staying single and so he had stayed.

"A rodent!?" Kallos' shriek brought Cupidity back to the current event at hand.

"I did not mean to! I was practicing my aim on a tree trunk and the squirrel suddenly appeared!" Latreia kept twisting her hands together, nervously. "The squirrel startled me so! And my arrow flew past the bark and hit a man walking past!" The man had to have been watching the squirrel climb the tree to have fallen in love with it. Once the arrow pierces someone, they fall in love with the one they are looking at. This often required lightening fast reflexes and many, many muscle cramps for the six cherubs.

"Perhaps you could fly back to headquarters and finish the paperwork before anyone else finds out." Cupidity said at the same time Kallos had yelled, "Haven't you been listening to mother each time she reprimands us about the importance of our bows?"

"Of course..." Latreia mumbled.

Each time the cherubs met up with their mother, she would repeat the same thing upon their departure. "Your bows are your vulnerability. Keep them close, keep them safe. Should they fall into the wrong hands the results would be extremely damaging. Remember it is your bow that holds the power, not your darts or arrows. With your bow, should you even scratch one with an arrow, should you even bump one with your dart, should you even shoot the smallest pebble at someone, you will cause love." She would go on to tell them if they wished to exercise their skill, they would have to practice with an ordinary bow for fear of an accident. Much like the one Latreia just had.

Kallos softened at the expression of shame their youngest sister wore and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I did not mean to be so harsh, sister. We have all made mistakes in the past, the business of love is a tough one."

Cupidity joined the huddle and gave Latreia an affectionate squeeze. Kallos continued, "And Cupidity is right. I am sure you can undo this before our brothers find out."

"Oh, they will tease me if they know!" Latreia cried, clinging to Cupidity.

"They will not know. We won't speak a word of this to anyone. You will head to the headquarters as soon as this meeting is over and correct your mistake and all will be right, I promise." Cupidity assured her.

"GIRLS! YOU ARE MISSING THE FEAST! EMBRACE HAS SCARFED DOWN HALF OF THE PORK ALREADY!" Devotion called, sticking the uppermost of his body out the temple doors.

The three sisters quickly parted from their embrace and hurried up to the steps of the temple, hoping their brothers would be chivalrous enough not to engulf the whole meal.

* * *

**********The more I search through the Rise of the Guardians category, the more I feel this plot with Cupid is much too overused. I am trying my hardest to make my Cupidity different from the others though and I hope it shows.**

**Once again, please leave a review to whether or not you would like this story to continue.**


End file.
